Family: a soul eater fanfic
by axxein
Summary: seventeen years after the death of the kishin, someone is trying to uncover someone hidden eight hundred years in the past. Can these new weapons and meisters help before chaos breaks loose? almost all origional characters.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Family

Chapter 1

Introductions

There we stood in a room full of potential weapons and meisters. Each with a sticker on them that says either "Hello, my name is MEISTER" or "Hello, my name is WEAPON". They looked like Wal-Mart employee stickers. I thought it was weird they would use tags like that, and it felt weirder wearing one. I kinda wish I wasn't a weapon at this point. I Glance over and see what Bryan was up to, the usual listening to music with his PSP. I wanted to go talk to someone, but I'm not exactly the best at approaching random people.

"Go talk to someone." Bryan nudged me. "And bring one back for me." He added.

"Bitch, you go talk to someone." I say. "Busy." He says.

"Doing what?" I yell. "Busy." He repeats.

I decide to halfway ignore him and listen to my own music while keeping a lookout for a good opportunity to talk to someone. Periodically more potential weapons and meisters step through the door, and a few people like Bryan and I do our own thing while most of the others quickly approach one another and probably pair up.

Through the crowds I can hear the same questions and comments over and over again past my broken headphone. "So your name is meister?" usually accompanied by a laugh, "What kinda weapon are you?", "Do you know any self-defense?" It completely amazes me how completely bland and repetitious everyone is. They're all talking about the same exact thing, but not one of them know it. That's why I like people who aren't necessarily with the crowd. I decided to stop going off at nothing in my head and look around for the people who decided to sit in corners by themselves and seclude themselves. I look around and see some guys leaning against the walls acting tough; a typical sight. I desperately try to find someone, anyone who might be different from the rest. There's a few, a meister reading manga with a few more scattered on the table next to her interestingly enough, a weapon boy texting, two girls I noticed earlier, weapon and meister still together, though I can't quite hear them over everything else.

I finally stand up, stretch, and wrap my earphones around my ears.

"Where you goin'?" Bryan asks, as if not believing I'm actually ganna talk to someone.

"Your mom." I answer as I start walking away toward the girl with the manga. I approach her table and steal a manga titled _Okane Ga Nai_. "Sup?" I start flipping through the manga. "You're not ganna wanna read that." She says. Too late, I turn to the exact page I shouldn't have. A centerfold unfolds itself and reveals what I really didn't need to see, Yaoi. I quickly fold the manga back up and end up slamming it on the table.

"Got anything that's not…" My voice cracks throughout the half question and I let it hang in the air.

"Bitch, ganna leave me back there." Bryan says behind me.

"Not my fault your to antisocial to pick someone to talk to." I shrug.

"Did he just call you his bitch?" She giggled behind her manga.

"Not his bitch, just a bitch. We call each other names all the time." I say trying to eliminate what I just saw from my mind, and our assumed association with it.

"Yeah we're abusive, once we punched each other in the face over reading each other's email." I say with a laugh.

"What're your names?" The manga-girl asks, I figure I'd give Bryan a chance to talk, but he doesn't.

"Well? Answer her." I tell him.

"Oh, I thought you were ganna." He says.

"So, your just ganna stand there and watch us talk? Creepy." I say, he responds with a punch to my shoulder and a "shut up."

"I'm Issicc, he's Bryan." I say.

"I can introduce myself." Bryan says defensively.

"I'm Amanda." She says. I toke a second to look her over, She had short curly white hair with a slight blue undertone with crystal blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt with three blue diamonds down the front with white semitransparent sleeved shirt with frills at the wrists. She also wore a tie which landed somewhere between the two shirts. On the only visible part of the tie you could see the death insignia. She wore a black and blue plaid skirt accompanied by a small chain which started at her left and ended somewhere behind her. She wore almost knee-high strap boots that were nether boots or shoes, but something in between with stripped socks poking out from her boot-shoes.

I was dressed in my usual black ripped-at-the-knee cargo pants and black jacket with a death insignia on the back of the hood, with a long sleeved black shirt under it. I had on dirty white shoes, I needed new ones soon, and I had messy bronze hair, and eyes to match. I had very pale skin. Bryan wore His usual blue jeans and red hoodie with and death insignia on the back with DWMA on the front with his usual black shoes. His hair was long for a guys, sandy blond and wicked straight.

The door opened and I glance over slightly enough to see a dark blue man come in with a white woman wearing an eyepatch with blond hair. "Hello, I'm Sid the zombie," "And I'm Marie."

"We're here to show you to the dorms and to tell you that even if you don't find a partner today that you shouldn't worry you'll all have more time to get acquainted, and there should be more new student's about every day for the rest of the week. Does anyone have any questions regarding anything?" Sid asks.

"What's with the name tags?" I hear someone call out with a few laughs behind. "Oh yes about that, it seems there was a mess up with the last shipment, sorry about that." He says rubbing the back of his head looking away. "If there are no more questions will all the ladies follow Marie to the women's dorm and me to the men's." He says, as he heads out the door with mumbling students behind him while the girls follow Marie. The three of us leave without a word and follow to the dorms until the two teachers split in different directions separating the boys and the girls. As soon as they were no longer in hearing distance I hear one boy mutter to some others "Hey I hear if you partner with a girl you share a dorm." With a few laughs behind and agreements they'd each get a girl partner.

I don't even find it funny how stupid some people can be. I figure there's nothing I can do so I take a breath to calm myself down. "I want the one with white blue hair." I hear one say. No way, not the only person I could actually find any common ground with, except maybe Bryan. My blood starts running and I start shaking, which honestly isn't abnormal. "You're shaking again." Bryan nudges me. "I know." I groan. "Yeah you do." He says with a overly knowing voice; I hate when he does that. "Shut up." I growl. We get to the dorms and they're not surprisingly, small. Sid takes us all on a tour of one of the rooms and the kitchen area, the only area we're allowed to cook in, and some big living room like area. I wouldn't stay there by choice, but it's our only option until we get jobs. "And the last piece of information I have to offer is you will get 50$ a week to pay for food, that is as long as you say in the N.O.T class, and as long as you stay in the dorm." Sid says; that was about one of the only good thing I've heard all day. Two to a dorm, I obviously, choose a dorm with Bryan, they're all interconnected.

We get in the dorm and start unpacking. "So what's with you?" He asks. "Off day I guess." I shrug and yawn. "We need to get jobs." Bryan brings up. "Totally." I agree. "Wonder if the school helps with that." Bryan thinks aloud. "Probably, If we ask." I say unpacking what little cloths and junk I have and lay on a bed. A knock on the door is heard. "Come in." I yell, to lazy to get up. A man with silvery hair and a stitched up lab jacket, and well, stitched up everything came in. "Bryan and I made eye contact and looked back at the guy. "Hello, I'm Professor Stein." He introduces himself. I recognized the name, but couldn't quite place it. "I like to visit some of the boys and get there intake on the school, answer a few questions if they have any." He says. "Where can we get jobs?" I almost chuckle. "The financial aid branch of the school department can help with that, why want a job already?" Stein asks.

"Get outta this dorm." Bryan says. "Too small?" Stein asks. "That, and to close to people, I'm not much of a peoples person." I say on my bed. "I noticed, a friend and I watched the surveillance tapes of the new students this morning. "And?" I ask. "Nothing to interesting." He said. "I heard people asking the same questions over and over again, just different voices, I swear it was like they were all twins or something." I say. "not the best group, I admit." Stein says. "Don't like people like that?" Stein asked. "Nope, I like originality." I say. It was probably cocky, but it was true. "Reminds me of me." He says. "Find anyone interesting?" Stein asks. "You saw the tapes, I only talked to one person, and not for very long." I say, almost hiding my interest. "That a no?" He asked. "I never said that." I said almost defensively. "So you like her?" "She's neat, I saw other people to. Mostly with people, one was texting. Hope they find worthy partners." I say. "I hope they're all worthy." Stein says. "That'd be no fun, there'd be no difference, there power would be proportional to their personality, all the same, and unfortunately, adequate." I say. "Really don't people then." Stein says. "I like people, but only certain people." I say. "Give everyone a chance, at least one." Stein says. "Even if I did, some already blew it. I heard some guys saying they'd want a girl partnet just to share a dorm." I say. "Oh, lovely." Stein says sarcastically just before his black wristwatch started buzzing. "I need to go." He said. "See ya," I say as he walks out the door.

Marie knocks on the dorm of one of the girls and Amanda answers. "Hello, can I come in?" She an ever-friendly tone. "Yeah." She opens the door and lets her in. "Whatcha need?" "Nothing really, I just like to talk to some of the new girls answer some questions and chat a bit." Marie smiles and sits on one of the beds. "Have you found a partner yet?" She asks. "No not yet." She answers sitting down on the other. "Have an eye on anyone?" Marie asks. "Uhh, I only got to talk to one or two people." She says. "Did you like who you got to talk to?" Marie asked. Amanda paused for a minute. "I guess, not sure It'd work out though." she said remembering the yaoi incident, assuming he thought badly of her. "I saw the manga you had on a video camera." Marie admits poking her fingers together. Amanda froze in place with her face red. She didn't care much if another student had saw it, but a teacher was a bit different. "He wouldn't have asked for another manga if he wasn't interested." Marie said. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked. "You're the only one he talked to, other than the guy he came in with." Marie said.

"Yeah I noticed, kinda hard to miss." She said. "So why didn't you talk to anyone?" Marie asked. "I don't like being in big groups." Amanda answered. "I understand, I used to be kinda quiet when I was younger too, everyone at DWMA is really friendly." She smiled as her wristwatch started buzzing. "I need to go now, I promised to have coffee with a friend." She explained. "Okay, good night." "Good night" Marie said, closing the door behind her.

"So how did you endeavor go?" Stein asks Marie, both sitting a cup of coffee sitting at a table with a table cloth draping almost to the ground in a room with what appear to be stitches in it; probably his house. "She was nice." Marie said. "He could have been more social able, but I can't say it wasn't without good cause." Stein said. "What do you mean?" He said some guys were talking about being partners with a girl just to share a dorm." Stein explained. "Isn't that what Spirit wanted to do?" Marie asks. "I believe so." Stein said. "He also also said something interesting, everyone seemed the same. I used to get that feeling a lot before I got more… stable." He searched for the right word. "He sounds a lot like you, maybe you can train him. Weren't you best friends with spirit at the time also?" She asked. "Stein chuckled. "Hardly, he stopped being my partner after he found out I was cutting on his feet." Stein said. "Oh yeah that's right." Marie said. "She seemed sweet, and loving, but she didn't like big groups." Marie said. "If I remember correctly you were quiet when you were that age." Stein said. "Only a little." Marie said. "More than a little Marie, you were downright shy." Sid said, lifting up the table cloth revealing himself from under the table. "When'd you get here?" Stein asked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sisters

Chapter two

Sisters

"Lord Death we have some visitors here to see you." Sid says. "Yes, I've been expecting them, bring them in." Lord death says in a slightly serious tone while still retaining his slightly comedic accent. Four people walk in wearing robe, the two noticeably older ones wear a red robe with a purple trim and the younger pair wear simple purple ones. The younger pair pulls down their hoods revealing their faces immediately, one has long blond hair with green eyes, and the other has short dark hair with brown eyes and glasses. "Sid, could you take the girls to the cafeteria, I'm sure they're starved after the walk here." Lord death asks. "Yes, if you two would follow me." Sid says, escorting the girls out of the room. "Cool I've never met a zombie before." One of them says before leaving the room.

"I'd like to get this matter settled on the straightaway." Lord Death says. "Yes, of course." Says the women of the pain, pulling down her hood revealing herself. She had crystal blue eyes and short neatly trimmed blond hair. The last figure unhooded himself revealing short trimmed white-silver hair, and tired looking brown eyes. "I'm Scylla Ashcroft, and as you know, I'm a witch." She was very straightforward. "That's not a name I know." Lord Death said. "Then that's probably a good thing isn't it?" She asked. "Yes, very, assuming that is your real name." Lord death countered, he obviously couldn't trust the witch. "I've done as you've asked, and my family has waited almost an entire year for this day." The women said clenching her fists and taking a breath. "In all the letters, I don't believe you've ever stated exactly why you're doing this." Lord Death said. "We want our daughters safe." She said. "If they continue living like witches, they'll be hunted like witches, and they will die like witches. They're not witches, they don't deserve that." The man said. "I don't believe we've been introduced." Lord Death says. "My apologies, I am Hunter Ashcroft." He says. "One of them you claim to have adopted? That's almost unheard of, care to explain?" Lord Death asked. "Once our daughter got to the normal age of displaying witch properties, she wasn't. We planned that, if it came down to it, we would bring her here to be a meister or weapon. We were hoping she would be a meister and Avina would be a weapon. She wasn't, but it doesn't really matter. This way she's still not alone, she still has her sister." Scylla says.

"How did come across Avina?" Lord death asks. "We found her as a baby, in an old burned house. It had only been burned sometime before. We figured it was a miracle she was alive, her parents were dead." Hunter explained. "And you just happened to have been there?" Lord Death asks. "Not exactly, During the whole Kishin incident we were following a nasty fire witch who'd gone mad; we still don't have her name." Scylla explained. "I see, well as I said before, I'll see what I can do with the girls, but if they turn out to be witches, then they won't escape the midst of the DWMA." Lord Death warned.

"We realize. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" Hunter asked. "No more, I'll have Sid bring the girls in so you can goodbye one last time." Lord Death says. "I was listening outside the door." Sid says opening the door and bringing the girls in. "So we're ganna be staying?" Danielle asks sadly. "That's right sweetie. We need to leave now. Be good." Scylla said, putting her arms around her daughter, both shedding their final tears.

"Be good." Hunter says hugging Avina. "I will be." She says voice cracking. "Don't let your sister get into to much trouble." Hunter says voice cracking. "I never do." She says voice in shambles. "We love you both." Scylla says pulling her soon to be broken-up family toward her. A small sigh came from the Death Lord. He didn't take any pleasure at all in splitting a family apart, and would have actually preferred not to, but it was for the best. "Sid." He said. "Yes Lord death." Sid said hesitantly. "Be safe." Hunter said, before letting go of his two daughters.

"Come with me, and we can put your stuff in a dorm." Sid said. Sometime later the girls sit in their room wondering what they're new life is going to be like, then someone knocked on the door. "Hello again," Sid said.

"Do you want the day to relax, or would you rather meet some of the other students?" Sid asks. "Let's meet some friends." Danielle said. "In the very least it would help us discover a weapon, plus I hate being cooped up in here." Avina said. "That's the spirit!" Sid said, as they leaped from their beds.

"What do you think they'll be like?" Danielle asked. "Mannered I'm sure." Avina said as Sid opened the door to the N.O.T class. It was a disaster. The new recruits were talking, some throwing paper balls and airplanes, and others fighting as if to the death. "What are they doing?" Avina asked, staring the very essence of chaos in the face. "Their assignment. The first few weeks everyone just tries to get to know each other. Sparring doesn't hurt anyone either." Sid answers.

"Newcomers." Bryan notes. "So?" I ask uninterested. "So we still need meisters." He said. "Who is this 'we'?" I ask him. "Right baby?" I ask Amanda who was sitting on the row above and behind us. "Watch it or ill I kick your skull in." She says after a scoff and a chuckle, with her face in a manga. I know she's hiding a smile behind that manga, I just know it.

"Why don't you go say hi to them over there?" Sid directs the girls to us. Bryan and I make eye-contact for a split second. "Nice." I say, planning to grudge through the forced conversation. "Just don't be anything weird." He says. "You and I both know that's impossible." I point out. "Aint that the truth?" Amanda added with a chuckle. I know must people would be offended by that, but I take pride in being strange like I am. The girls walk up the college-like classroom passing the rows in front of ours.

"Hi." Avina greeted. "hey." Bryan responded. "Sup?" I ask with no real emotion in my voice one way or the other. I almost feel mean like I'm pushing someone away for no reason; but in the end I know she probably wouldn't like me anyway. That's judging by her looks anyway, she had short black hair, a red blouse black bell bottoms, glasses, a necktie with the death insignia, and black dress shoes. No way she'd be the type to put up with someone spontaneous like me.

"What manga are you reading?" Danielle asks Amanda. "_Okane Ga Nai._"Amanda answers. "Oh." Danielle's face flushed with a bright red. "You've read it?" Amanda asks with a smile. "Some of it." Danielle admits. I look over the girl for a minute. She had blond hair, crystal blue eyes, Black tank top and blue jeans. I wonder if Bryan likes blondes.

"Weapons or meisters?" Avina asks everyone. I figured she'd want to get straight to business. "Weapon." Bryan answers. "Same." I repeat. "Meister." Amanda says. "Can you transform?" Avina asks. "Yeah." I answer. "Show me." She says. I stand up, pushing the chair back. Bryan pushes his chair back and stands up as well.

I jump in the air with a blue flash and transform. Bryan catches my handle, basic sword with gold colored sabre guard. I un-transform the top half of my body, taking the place of the top of the blade. "Change places with me now." I say, I felt really awkward being in weapon form. He jumps up throwing me straight up transforming in his own blue flash. I hand crouched on my feet and I catch Bryan by the middle of his handle. He's a black scythe with the top edge serrated. Sure as hell nothing I'd want to fight.

"That's cool." Danielle says. "Can I see?" She asks. I pause for a moment. "Hey kid, catch." I say. "You're not black and you're not a football player." Amanda says, getting the reference. "Whatever." I say, handing Bryan to Danielle. She almost drops him due to the weight. "Didn't expect it to be this heavy." She says. "Yeah, since it's your first time you'll need to learn to synchronize your souls better." Amanda says. I try not to but I let out a small chuckle. "What?" Avina asks. "It's her first time." I say giggling. "Hey your first time was with a guy." Amanda points out.


	3. Chapter 3: Magical weapons

Chapter three

Magical tools…

(A few weeks later.)

"Magical tools are weapons developed by Eibon and Arachne before Arachne went rouge. Arachne also created human weapons like some of the ones sitting here in class today." Stein said. "God, even weapon and meister history is boring." I mutter to Amanda, and "shh'd" by Avina and Bryan.

"Does anyone know what Eibon was hoping to accomplish using magic?" Stein asked. Avina instantly raised her hand and stein nodded at her. "To find a way to make his lover immortal." She said. I heard some of the girls in class muttering "How dedicated." "how sweet." "I want someone to do that for me." And the list goes on.

"Very good Avina. Before we start todays dissection, I have a pair of magical tools to pass around." Stein says as Sid comes in with a pair of black gloves with a gold trim and what looks like a giant eye in the black of each glove.

"Before I pass these around, you should know that there is a very low chance something bad will happen. Eibon's magical tools have been known to elicit different responses for different people, however usually they're not strong, or permanent." Stein says. They're passed around the room while Stein talks. "They were designed to increase the power of the wearers soul wavelength, however they were deemed a failure by Eibon after he realized they won't on such a small number of people." Stein said as Bryan handed them to me. I slipped them on. I started mumbling to myself, I don't know why but I did. I started giggling and that turned into maniacal laughter. I could feel them increasing my soul wavelength, while syphoning my sanity. In only a few seconds, I didn't have any left. "Sit down," Bryan said nudging me standing up. I put my palm to his stomach and felt my soul wavelength slam through him, throwing him past his chair into the wall.  
"Stein." Sid says, stein nods in response and Sid runs out of the room. "Stop!" A mocha-skinned dark haired girl wearing shorts said. I chuckled for a moment while Stein lights a cigarette. "Who's ganna stop me? You?" I ask as I proceed to slowly walk toward her. "Kim you can't transform yet." Another girl said standing up while Stein walks over to me. He swings his arm in a motion with his palm forward, toward my stomach, but I put my palm to his face and unleash my wavelength and continue walking toward Kim.

"Kim run." The girl said standing up. I toke another step toward Kim and put my hand on her forehead lightly with a deranged smile. She jumps back and transforms into a marble looking square mallet about as big as a scythe and lands in the other girls hands. I start walking toward her when she swings at me, and I crater into a wall.

"That. Hurt." I say with a small pause as I pry myself with from the wall, small chunks and dust falling off me. I grumble as I stand up and start running two the duo. The meister girl swings Kim to my side; she's to late and I catch Kim by the handle and pump my wavelength into her. "Leave her alone!" The meister girl says letting go of Kim with her right hand, catching her with her left, and punching me in the face, staggering me back. By the time I stagger myself back she's holding him with both hands, mallet behind her feet in a downward motion. This time it's different. The mallet is on fire. I smile dementedly on the outside, but the sane part of me on the inside knows that's bad. They're resonating.

"Don't hurt kim!" The girl yells as the swings upwards. I manage to catch it with the gloves and let go pump out my soul wave length. The eyes in the back of the gloves crack. One then completely shatters. The other holds strong until what looks like a blue arrow hits it. I look over to see a boy in the crowd of the students standing up wearing blue striped jeans, sneakers, a red sleeveless hoody, with a black T-shirt underneath, an aviators hats with dark green hair poking out before the flaming mallet hits my bottem jaw and sends me flying into the air. I don't remember landing, but I do remember waking up in the infirmary sometime after.

"So you're up?" Stein asks sitting in a spinney chair. "Oh god, wake me tomorrow, I have such a headache." I say. "I believe you, anyone would after that. Do you remember it?" Stein asks. "Oh god, It was insane. It was like I was watching it from outside my own body and I couldn't control it. When they started resonating I was just like 'oh shit.' On the inside but on the outside it was just like 'Whee!'" I say feeling my jaw. "Anything broken?" I ask.

"Amazingly no." Stein answers. "Not for now anyway. Bryan's ganna probably kick the shit outta me for doin' that to him. Oh, god, and that chick, Jesus." I say laughing remembering that meister. "How do you feel?" Stein asks. "My everything hurts." I smile. "Is everyone else fine?" I ask. "Yes, everyone else got out with a few cuts and bruises." Stein said.

"So how long I gatta stay here?" I ask. "Well in DWMA we'll generally let you go when you're not ganna die from it. After that point it's entirely your choice." Stein answers. "When would you SUGGEST?" I ask. "Stay there another night." He says. "Deal with everyone tomorrow."

"Oh god. Everyone must hate me." I say smothering myself with a pillow. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine. It wasn't your fault." Stein says rolling toward the door. "If you say so." I say. "Can ya hit the lights?" I ask. He turns off the lights before leaving the room.

"He's awake." Stein says to Lord Death. "He gave us quite the scare." Lord death says. "So far this is a very talented group." Stein remarks. "Yes, very." Lord Death agrees. "Stein, should another Kishin arrive, would that kid be safe from the kishin's grip?" Lord Death asked. "If it's anything like the last… He'll be the very first to turn." Stein says. "I thought so. Did you remember to ask him about his soul purge ability?" Lord Death questions. "No it must have slipped my mind." Stein answers. "You're getting old Stein." Lord Death answers. "Looks who's talking." Stein smiles.

(The next day)

I wake up with Amanda, Avina, Bryan, Danielle, Kim, Her Meister, and the unknown boy I saw earlier around me. "You're all here to kill me aren't you?" I say after pulling the hospital blanket up to my nose. "No but we should. What you did was insane." Avina said. "Tell me about it." Danielle said. "It's not like I actually meant to do any of that." I say feeling like crap, emotionally and physically. "Tell us what it was like for you." Kim said.

"I just slipped on the gloves and just like ultimate power! But I lost like control of my body and all that. Then I remember like hitting Bryan, then Stein, then those two like cratering me into a wall, then like you two resonated and inside I was just 'oh shit.' But outside I was still insane and junk and like epic catch and then one of the eyes on the gloves broke and the other was cracked. Then I saw like a blue arrow thing of my doom hit the other one, and before just blackness I remember seeing this guy." I say quickly pointing to whoever, when it was appropriate. "So you just expect us to believe you couldn't control yourself?" Avina says. "It does sound a bit unbelievable." Kim said, looking like she wanted to believe.

"I can vouch for him; it's the truth." Stein says walking into the room. "But how?" Amanda asked. "Insanity. That's just how he reacted to the gloves, and his tolerance to it was low." Stein says. "His tolerance was low, or he's insane?" Bryan asked skeptically. "It's not as easy as that. Some people are just more….susceptible to it than others." Stein says with a pause. "So it really wasn't his fault?" Kim's meister asked. "No, it wasn't." Stein answers.

"Then I'm sorry for hurting you so much!" Kim turns around and hugs me, hurting me, a lot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, I forgive you, just lemme go!" I yell. "I'm sorry!" She yells grabbing a gauze covered hand. "Ow!" I yell. "Sorry!" Kim said, letting it go. "I'm still ganna push you in front of a bus when we walk home." Bryan chuckles while staring down at me in my pitiful condition. "Shut up… Don't make fun a' me I might have brain damage." I say. "There's no _might _anymore." Amanda says.

"By the way, I forgot to ask, can you do what you did while you had the gloves on?" Stein asks. "Oh, that, yeah. I'd show you using Bryan as a target, but in this condition as he has to do is flick me and I'm dead." I say. "Use me huh? Bitch." Bryan says. It sends Kim and her meister into a laughing fit. "This is driving me insane, people whose name I do not know. Tell me your names!" I yell aloud as if exorcising some ghost. "I'm Phillip." The boy says. "I'm Trynna. You sheep rapist." She said confusing me and everyone in the room as well. "What?" I ask laughing. "Kim's my sheep sister. Stay away from her." She said angrily. "Ahh no, one time when I was crying she said I looked like a wet sheep." Kim said.

"Why were you crying?" Danielle asks. "I can't remember. It was so long ago." Kim said. "Hey guy thing, what did you do with the arrow and stuff?" I ask. "I'm a bow as a weapon. I can shoot spirit arrows. That's what I call them anyway." He answers. "You can even shoot them without transforming?" I ask. "only one or two, and they're nowhere near as powerful as when I'm a weapon." He says. "That is so cool." I say.

"By the way, how long have I been like out of it?" I ask. "About a week." Amanda answers. "Damn, I was in a coma." I say.


	4. Chapter 4: Doc Benton

Chapter four

Doc Benton

(Athens, Greece. Nightime)

"_Eto'k Swo feel'v_." The madman with ghostly white hair hissed. "Tell me what it means. Now." He commands, pushing the rib cutters to the bottom of the other older gentleman's ribs. They we're in some putrid room. Dead bodies cut open, hollowed out hung on meat hooks, being displayed for him to see. The only other thing he could see were maggots, eating the rotten flesh of many of these bodies, and flies covering every one of them. The room was dimly lit by candle and reeked horribly.

"Undo the seal. It means to undo the seal!" The old man screamed. "Wrong answer." The other man said, putting down the rib cutters with a clank, on a metal cart the other man could not see. He grabbed a scalpel instead, He knew it was much easier to cut the skin, then the ribs and he didn't have much time to spare. "The truth." He said putting the scalpel to his shoulder joint. "I told you!" The man yells.

He starts cutting and doesn't stop until he gets to the bottom of the chest. He does the same with the other shoulder joint connecting the two, and slices down the stomach. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you! It's open the doors! It means open the doors!" The man screams in a panic, knowing he's being dissected. "It's too late, I don't stop mid dissection, but thanks for the information." The man says, wiping the blood off himself and his bloody doctors garb with a cloth. "Please! Please!" The tied-down man yelled and screamed in pain as the man began tearing the left and right parts of the incisions completely open. The man stops screaming.

"Is he dead?" A girl brunette girl walks in. "No no, just passed out from the pain. He may as well be though." The doctor said. "Can I watch doc? What part are you taking this time?" She asks. "So young, so young. I sapose you want to know how to do all this too? I'm taking the liver this time by the way." He answers. "I do hope to live as long as you." She answered, prompting laughter on his part. "Maybe another time Em. I need you to go on watch with Max." He says. "You need to promise me you'll show me another time. Before your brain goes senile and doesn't remember how to do any of this." She says crossing her arms. "I can always get a new brain." He says. "Lucky you. I wish I could have someone teach me tricks like that. Oh wait, you can." She said. "Besides, when you get a new brain, you change personality just a bit." She adds. "Really? I haven't noticed. That's nice to know." He muses.

"You're welcome." She says. "By the way, how did you know he was lying?" She asked. "Because that's what the last guy said." Benton answers. "Nice, I'm ganna get out of here, it stinks." She says, leaving the room. "So glad I lost my sense of smell after all these years." The Doc muses to himself as he puts down the scalpel and picks up a notebook and pencil. "Before I forget." He mutters to himself writing down 'Open the doors – Eto'k Swo feel'v' in barely legible handwriting getting as less blood on the note as possible. He puts the notebook down and grabs the rib cutters and breaks the man's ribs one by one and pulls off the top part of the incision, having him fully dissected. He notes the man's heart is no longer beating, probably due to either shock or blood loss.

He puts the rib cutters down and grabs the scalpel. He cut's the livers connection to the vena cava, gallbladder and pancreas carefully. He then goes into another room to shortly return with a very wide full sized mirror. He carefully moves to body to the left a bit. Benton puts on some mystic looking gloves and strips down to only pants showing multiple stitches running through his body. "Thank you Eibon." He muses to himself once again, sitting on the slanted operating table with the dead man facing the mirror. He cuts himself the same way and tears himself open the same way he did the very unfortunate man. He grabs the rib cutters and snaps his ribs carefully. He grabs the scalpel again and cuts his liver's connections to his vena cava, gallbladder, and pancreas carefully. He tosses it on the dirty floor of the abandoned mental institution. He takes the man's liver and nudges the corpse off the table and it lands facedown with a thud as blood soaks the floor. He carefully positions the liver.

"_pokf s'wovo rlejok reko'v yk'f m'novw_." He speaks in an old language, connecting the body parts with the touch of the glove. He carefully places his ribs back and they heal up as well. He closes his sides up and sews up his massive Y shaped cut while repeating the chant yet again. "That should hold." He smiles to himself in the mirror and puts back on his clothes. He grabs a blood pack from the corner marked O positive and grabs a needle. He sticks the needle in the packet drawing in the blood and stabs himself with the needle and injects the blood into himself.

(DWMA)

"I have a test for the six of you." Lord death says to us with Stein eating lunch behind him. "What is it?" Avina asks. "You're going to hurt down a murderer." Lord death says in a chipper tune. "So it's our first mission?" My eyes light up before confusion hits me. "Wait, we all have partners now?" I ask the group. "Yeah, we kinda decided without you." Bryan says. "Yo." Amanda says proclaiming myself as my partner. "So you just kinda claimed e while I was in a coma?" I asked. "Kinky." Bryan says. "I was NOT thinking like that." I laugh. "Yeah, sure you weren't." Bryan says. "Speaking of not, you're all no longer in that class." Lord death says.

"Since you're going on your first mission tonight, it's also time for you to join my class." Stein smiles, as he continues his lunch. "That's right. You all also get the right to join the E.A.T class, which, will begin shortly." Lord Death says. "Just follow Stein after he's done his lunch."

"Anything to know about the mission?" Avina asks. "For some reason or another he cuts people up, and many are often found without certain body parts. He's also able to stop the body from transforming into a soul for some reason. It's possible he may be smuggling body parts, although it's unlikely, because all his victims are found dead. His last hideout was an abandoned warehouse, so you might want to start checking abandoned buildings." Lord Death says.

"Oh that's…wonderful." I say sarcastically with a pause. "I know right." Bryan says.

(The E.A.T classroom)

We decide to sit down as more students walk in, followed by stein in a spinney chair, who falls upon getting in the door. He stands up and brushes himself off. "Today class we'll be doing another dissection." He says. "Cool." A brunette girl says. "I can't do another dissection! I don't want to get blood on my beautiful hands or clothes." A blond haired boy says. "Narcissist." Amanda whispers to me. "Totally." I whisper back. "That hit the nail on the head." The brunette girl mused. "What was that?" He yells from across the room. "I said 'Narcissist' and he said 'totally.'" Amanda yells across the room at him. I sit there smiling, that was badass. "Wanna fight?" He yells flustered. "Sure!" I yell happily waving my arms in response.

"Emily." He said holding out his hand. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Fuck you; you got yourself into this mess." The brunette girl says. Bryan chuckles while I laugh. "You are badass." I say to her, she takes the compliment with a silent smile. "Okay settle down." Stein smiles.

(Athens, Greece. Nightime)

"They're coming." Max warns Benton. "Should we fight them?" Emily asks. "No, you said it was their first day in the class. I don't need your cover blown over such unimportant people. Run along while I deal with this man and let me teach them something they won't forget." Benton says. "I wish still wish I could have kicked the crap out of those two." Max says. "Whatever, they seemed cool." Emily said. "Go now." Benton said.

"Now." Benton says, turning his attention to his next victim as the duo leave the room. "What do the words _se yk'volv rlafo _mean to you?" He asks, pulling the gag out of another younger man's mouth. "Nothing." The man says. "Let me see if I can't refresh your memory." Benton says, scalpel in hand.

(Elsewhere….)

"I think I found a lead, there's an abandoned mental institution not to far from here." Avina says. "Sounds wonderful." I say sarcastically. "Best chance we got." Bryan says. "Let's go."

(The mental institution)

"I hear someone come on!" Avina yells, running through the institution randomly toward the basement following the screams of pain. "It means 'to angers bride!' Please let me go!" The man yells in pain. "Sorry, I never stop in the middle of a dissection, but…" He puts down the rib cutters and grabs his notebook and jots the note down. "Stop!" Danielle yells, opening the door. Phillip, Bryan and I go into weapon form. "Let him g-" The smell hits Danielle like a ton of bricks and she starts gagging. She looks around and sees he bodies hanging on meat hooks, the maggots, and the flies. She falls to her knees and starts vomiting. "Come on there's no time for this. Oh jeez." Avina says struggling to stop herself from gagging. They settle to pull their shirts in front of their noses.

"Stop that!" Danielle yells to Benton while he stares at them. He glances at the poor man, and punctures his heart with the rib cutters. The man dies and his body collapses in on itself, making itself a blue floating soul. "I don't like stopping a dissection." He says, looking angry, as he starts walking to the door at the other side of the room. "Stop!" Danielle yells, running toward him scythe in hand. He swings around, clocking her hard in the jaw throwing her back. "You okay?" Bryan says to her. Avina starts shooting blue soul-arrows from Phillip. She pulls back the string as another blue arrow materialized between her middle and index finger, only having to worry about aiming.

He opens the door and something unimaginable crawls out. "I leave you with this masterpiece. I've been working on him a long time. I haven't perfected him, but in due time." Benton says as a giant centipede like monster corpse staggers through the door. It had at least ten sets of arms beneath it acting as legs, it's main body consisted mainly of torsos, with two heads at the front, two at each side, and two in the back so it could see everything around it at once. Sharpened bones juttered out of its sides, top and arms. "Impossible." Amanda said, stunned. "It was hard making so it would all fit together as one autonomous unit. Harder to get it to work together for itself. I finally managed it though. You have no idea how hard it was to connect all the stomachs and the like. Well, I just hope it kills you." He says, snapping his fingers. The monster lets out a powerful roar. "Many, many vocal cords. Have fun with the ear shattering shrieks. Later." He says leaving through the door the monster came in.

Avina started shooting at it and it shrieked in pain. Danielle got up and slashed at it while Amanda shoved me through the first of the creatures many chests. I respected her for that, it needed to have taken guts. The creature screamed in pain and Danielle and Amanda flinched. Avina shot it in the mouth causing it to cease the scream. It staggered and then charged into Danielle and Amanda, aiming for Avina. Bones sliced into both girls at random spots. Danielle was gashed diagonally across the stomach while Amanda was slices from her chest to her shoulder, and slightly on her leg. I felt horrible, I knew it was attacking at complete random, but if they got hit in the neck, or a vital organ they would die.

In a rage the two girls chased the creature while Avina who continued to shoot arrows at it. Danielle gets close enough to stab it downward, successfully grabbing on to it, pinning it long enough for Amanda to jump onto it and successfully stab it repeatedly. It changed its mind and tackles Danielle, cutting her while knocking her into a wall, knocking her out as her head hits the wall. It throws Amanda off itself, cutting the bottom of her legs, almost to the point of being mangled. She hits the back of her head on the hard cement floor. "Bryan!" I yell out of weapon form. He jumps out of weapon form, and over to me, changing back into a scythe. I kneel down at the arms holding up the beast.

I knew this was dangerous because this way I had a much better chance of getting cut in the neck, but I manage to cut a few arms wildly swinging Bryan. Avina copies my tactic and kneels down, aiming for the arms. I somehow manage to cut more arms, while she shoots the elbows of the creature. It soon falls unable to move. It shrieks out As I cut off heads while Avina shoots them. It soon collapses in on itself leaving nothing.

"Where's the soul?" I asked. "I don't know, but for now, the girls need medical attention." Philip says. I take off my shirt, tear it in half and wrap it around Amanda's calves.


	5. Chapter 5: Houses, dates, Torture

Chapter 5

Houses, Dates, and Torture

(The Next Day)

"So, tell me what happened." Lord Death said in his almost cartoony voice. We stood there in front of Death and Spirit, unknowing what will happen. "We found the guy in an abandoned asylum, in the basement." Bryan says. "I think he was doing some sort of research on human bodies, He had this like thing attack us. It was horrible. It was like the torso, arms, and heads of a lot of people like merged into one. It had like sharpened bones coming out of it, and it screeched like wicked loud. It wasn't to smart, but it hurt Danielle and Amanda, bad." I say.

"Yes, Steins still helping those two. From what I've heard from him so far, the majority of what he's done has only needed to be stitches, they didn't suffer any fatal injuries, although two inches deeper Danielle's spleen would have ruptured, and Amanda will need help getting around for a while." Lord Death says. "Did you learn anything about the man? What did he look like?" Lord Death questions.

"He was like a super messed up Stein, with whiter hair, more stitches, rib cutters, and a surgeon's coat." Bryan said. "He didn't seem to mind the smell of rotting bodies, that's for sure." Phillip adds. "When we got there, he was dissecting someone alive. He was questioning him or something. Trying to get information." Avina says. "Do you know what it was?" Lord Death asks.

"To anger….something." I say, struggling to remember. "To anger's bride. He wrote it down in a notebook or something, attacked us with his demon thing and toke off." Phillip says. "Anything else?" "It didn't have a soul. His creature thing. We killed it, and, just nothing." I said. "Are you sure it was dead?" Lord Death asks. "its body collapsed in on itself like a body normally does, but it didn't form a soul." Avina says. "In fact, how did he even kill those other people while leaving a body?" Avina asks. "Yeah he had bodies, like hanging on meat hooks, it was crazy."

"I see, it may have been wrong of me to send you on this mission." Lord Death says then pauses. "You are dismissed, but one more thing, as E.A.T students." He pauses. "You need to find a house to live in." He finished in a chipper voice. I stood there stunned, memories of being told we could stay in the dorm as long as we were N.O.T students flooded back. That means I'd most likely have to get a job and pay bills. Aww, crap. "Oh and Stein should just about be done so you can visit the girls." He added. We toke out leave.

"Is that even possible? A Creature sewn from dead bodies and not having a soul?" Spirit questioned. "I've never seen it before, but hypothetically, it is possible. However it can only be done by a few people. This whole event worries me." Lord death says in a somber tone. "Something definitely isn't adding up." Spirit says. "Anger's bride. I hope that doesn't mean who I think it means." Lord Death says. "That in itself is a touchy subject, that entire placed used to be witch territory. "Who on earth would try to revive those two? They would have to have been alive eight-hundred years ago to even know how to free her, let alone him. I'll send a few two star meisters to check it out. We can just hope he doesn't succeed."

"Man, this sucks." I say walking down the hallway. "Sucks worse for those two." Avina counters. "How should the apartment be?" I ask, changing the subject. "How do you mean?" Bryan asks. "How many rooms, bathrooms, all that." I say. "Probably a three room, a pair of partners to each room." Bryan says. "Two rooms,one for boys and one for girls, so nothing, uh, inappropriate will happen." Avina argues. "The rooms would have to be pretty big to fit three people each, and there'd have to be two of them. Two rooms that big in one apartment isn't very likely." I say.

"I'd rather the partners not share rooms." Avina stands firm. "Well, not to be rude, but with Amanda and I, and Bryan and Danielle, it's not really your choice. If you don't wan't to share a room with him just make him sleep on the couch." I say, pointing my thumb to Phillip "I'm more worried about _him._" Avina says, glaring at Bryan. "Why me?" Bryan asks. "What you're afraid Bryan will try something?" I ask. "Yes." She says bluntly. "He's not the kinda guy to force someone to do anything." "Says his best friend." Avina interrupts me. "Whatever, even if he did it's not like she couldn't defend herself, she was vicious against that thing." I say. "Let's ask the _girls_ what they think." I say seeing if I can't piss her off. "What does that make **me**?" Avina asks, looking offended. "I dunno, what does that make you bro?" I ask smiling. "She's ganna hurt you dude." Bryan says. We were all surprisingly silent the rest of the walk to the infirmary.

We stood outside the doors, I wondered how bad it would be for a while. For a split second I imagined Amanda as a sewn up ragdoll with blue skin, I knew it wouldn't be that bad, but it would get off my mind. Then I imagined her all sewn up with Stein, again I knew it wouldn't be that bad, but I was still kind of uneasy. "Come on in." Stein said in an almost soothing tone, sitting in a spinney chair, opening the door from the other side. "They're recovering right now, Amanda's going to need some help getting around, and Danielle will need to be sure to make sure her stitches stay in place, but they'll both be fine." Stein said.

We walked in the room all silent. "Are you okay?" Avina asks her sister. "Yeah, other than these." Danielle says, pulling up her tank top slightly. We could see a huge stitched scar just under her ribs on the left side and another on the right side of her stomach shaped like a backwards 'C'. "Don't worry, scars are hot." I say with a thumbs up to reassure her. "Amanda got it worse; I had to give her some strong pain medicine so she's still asleep." Stein says, lightly taking the hospital blanket off of her. On her legs were multiple gashes and scars. They all looked deep. "I wouldn't recommend she put to much pressure on her legs. It's not that bad, she can walk if she's willing to deal with the pain. She should be fine in a few days to a week." Stein says.

"Hey, we all need to get an apartment. Do you wanna share a room with Bryan?" I ask her. Bryan gives me a face of both confusion and of disapproval. "Bitch. I was ganna ask her." He says. "If you were ganna ask her you would have already." I say, intentionally trying to make them think he was shy. "I'm not shy." He says, punching me in the shoulder. "Or would you rather have a two bedroom apartment and share a room with me and Amanda?" Avina asks hopeful. "mm, that sounds kinda crowded. I don't mind sharing a room with him, as long as we have our own beds." Danielle says. "Good 'cause Bryan knows how to hog a bed." I say, earning me another punch in the arm in the same spot. "Well probably need everyone's allowance saved up for down payment and everything." Avina says.

"And we're ganna havta find jobs." Bryan says to me and Phillip. "Oh god." I say, making a disgusted face. "Speaking of house-hunting, I don't expect you six to be in class today, you need to get yourselves situated." Stein says. "Good cause we'd lose a bunch of time if in class today." Bryan says. "Well, then get a move on," Stein chuckles.

"Hey Bryan, can you get my money for me? I put it under the dresser. I think someone should be here in case she wakes up." I say. "Someone's got a crush." Bryan says trying to embarrass me. "Childish." I purposely brush him off, arms crossed, obviously an act. "Whatever." Bryan says leaving, along with the other three. "I've got a class to teach." Stein says, kicking off the floor to propel himself out of the room on his chair.

I sit down in a chair and sigh. "So was what he said true?" Amanda asks sitting up, I jump at first, not expecting her voice. "How long have you been awake?" I ask. "Just before you guys got in. I was just pretending to be asleep because I'm not to fond of big crowds." She says. "I don't mind them as long as they're my friends." I say. "Well?" She asks, reverting the subject back to her original question.

"Don't put me on the spot!" I whine, putting the back of my hand to my forehead. She simply raises an eyebrow. "I guess I never really thought about it till now." I say. "So scars are hot huh?" She asks, smiling. "Yeah! Totally!" I say smiling with two thumbs up. "That's cute." She says. "So we're ganna be sharing a room?" She asks. "Looks like it." I say. "Well, I'd rather share a room with you then them." She says. "Huh? What's wrong with Danielle and Avina?" I ask. "Nothing, nothing, I just like being alone." She says. "So do you want me to leave?" I ask.

"If you want, just bring me a book to keep myself busy." She says. "But I don't want." I say. "Then do your best to keep me entertained." She said with laugh. "Oh, how do I do that?" I ask, with an almost perverted smile. "By getting me a book or something. A puzzle would work too." She said. "Okay I'll be back." I say. I return some time later with a puzzle, a soda, and a book for her. "Hey, I'll be back. I'm just ganna get something else." I say. "What?" She asks. "You'll see." I say.

I come back with Miso soup and pork fried ramen for her and spaghetti for myself. "Ahh, lunch.  
So it's a forced date is it?" She asks. "A date is a mere assessment if two people are compatible in a relationship. It is if you want it to be." I say with a shrug and smile. "Only because you got my favorite." She says.

We spend the next few hours eating and doing puzzles until the others walk in. "We found a place." "What's it like?" I ask. "Three bedroom two bath. We found a house instead of an apartment." Bryan says. "Oh neat. Any money left over?" I ask. "enough to get by as long as we get jobs soon." Bryan says. "Speaking of, I got us one." Bryan says. "How'd you get me a job? I wasn't even there." I say. "They hire DWMA students and I told them you were here so they just kinda cleared you. You're a waiter. I'm a chef." Bryan says. "Waiters get good tips." I note. "Good waiters get good tips." Bryan counters. "Bitch." I say.

"If you can it'd be cool for you to see it." Avina says. "I dunno, I haven't really tried getting out of bed yet." Amanda says, pushing the blanket off of her.

She try's standing up, and ultimately does, but ends up leaning on the bed and not supporting her own weight. "Want me to carry you there?" I ask. "You sure you can actually carry someone?" Bryan asks me. "I'd rather a wheel chair." She said. Bryan grabs a wheelchair from the corner of the room with stitch-style through it, Steins work no doubt. We help her in and leave, the four of them direct us to the house; it toke a little over an hour to walk there. We enter through the kitchen, which is connected to the dining room, and living room. Next to the dining room was a laundry room. Upstairs there were three bedrooms, all about equal in size each had two beds, and two bathrooms. "I figured one would be the girls bathroom and one would be the guys." Avina said.

(elsewhere)

"Why does everyone insist on doing this the hard way?" Benton asks, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "You must never know the end of the witch's code." A woman said, strapped to a table. "I'll give you one more chance. Swo Os'olkyn Nebol. Tell me what it means. Now." Benton threatens. "I'd rather die." She says after she spits in his face. "So be it." He wipes the spit from his face and pulls out a scalpel.

He cuts below her knee, around the kneecap, as if making preparations to tear out the bone. She stifled her screams at the first few cuts, but eventually let out shrieks of pain at the deeper cuts. "Oh put a sock in it already." Benton says. "Why do you torment people like this? Why do you mean to unleash _them _into the world?" She asks. "I'm simply righting a wrong. A wrong that has been wrong for eight hundred years." He answers without pause of her operation, taking off the flesh covering her knee and gently putting it on a metal tin. "I find women often times have stronger legs then men do. Next come the bones." He says, inserting the scalpel between her kneecap and her bottom leg bone.

"You can't remove the bone like that." She says. "Yes I can. I just need to use more force is all." Slamming down on the scalpel with his fist. She screamed as the amount of pain she must have felt was unbearable. "Tell me." He said, as if willing to stop if she would. "I can't." She said. "You can and you will." He said, slamming his fist down on the scalpel once again. The bone rips through the flesh with somewhat of a 'splish' sound muffled by her screams of pain. He knelled down and grabbed her by the shin with one hand and another scalpel with the other. He begins cutting her leg toward the top of the bottom half of her leg, where the bone had been revealed.

"Stop! Stop!" She yelled. He continued cutting as if he didn't hear her. "What I'm sorry, I was to busy concentrating to hear you." He says, cutting along the bone, until he reached the shin. "I'll tell you." She said. "Swo Os'olkyn Nebol." He repeated, stopping momentarily. "The eternal lover…" She said with guilt in her voice, after a long pause. "We'll, I'm feeling merciful today, and because I'm in such a good mood. I'll let you live." He said, grabbing his small black notebook and jotting down 'The eternal lover – Swo Os'olkyn Nebol'. "But, if the information you happen to have given me is false, then I'll come back to finish the job." He warns.

"Have a nice life." He adds walking away with a wave. "You can't leave me like this!" She yells. "Don't fret! You're a lucky person! I'm sure someone will come help you very soon!" He says optimistically.

(later…)

"This would have to be the place he toke her." One of the two women notes wearing an eye patch on her left eye. "Sure smells like it." The other adds wearing an eye patch on her right.. "Help me!" The bound woman screams. The other two rush to her aid. "Madam!" One of them says, trying to untie her. The other simply points to one of the leather restraints which then bursts into fire. "Don't worry it won't hurt you." She says. "Show off." The other says. "So witches really are as powerful as everyone says they are." The women says, free of one leather bind. "Did you tell them?" One asks. "I'm sorry." She says after a pause. "Oh." The first says. The two apparent witches make and break eye contact quickly. The first backs up and the second simply points at her with her finger inches away from her forehead.

"I'm sorry." She says, before the women bursts into flames. "Well that was a disappointment." The women with the eye patch over her left eye says. "What now?" Asks the other. "We need to take matter's to death himself."


End file.
